RWBY: ODSTS
by DatRtfantho
Summary: Team RWBY... believed to be one of, if not the best ODST squad the UNSC has to offer. They've been through alot, all four of them Grew up when harvest was invaded, and they fought on Reach, but now they've been stationed on a frigate above earth. Their objective is to drop on top of a Covenant Super carrier that is hovering over New Mombasa, Africa. They'll be dropping into hell
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY... believed to be one of, if not the best ODST squad the UNSC has to offer. They've been through alot, all four of them Grew up when harvest was invaded, and they fought on Reach, but now they've been stationed on a frigate above earth. Their objective is to drop on top of a Covenant Super carrier that is hovering over New Mombasa, Africa. Join Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, their New ONI operative, and their new team member as they fight the Covenant Invasion force

Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY or Halo 3: ODST, those belong to Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Bungie, and 343 industries

note: dont worry i will be uploading chapters that occur after New Mombasa, during Harvest and the War on Reach


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** This chapter is going to be the introduction to Ruby and her squad, so this is going to be Ruby reading the overview of her and her teammates files. and yes there will bechapters after New Mombasa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo, they belong to Monty Oum, Roosterteeth, Bungie, and343 Industries.

"Well, better get this over with" she stated as she turned on the audio recorder. "My name is Gunnery Sergeant Ruby Rose, and i am the leader of ODST specialist squad #7, the marines call us lucky 7, Team RWBY, et cetera." "the covies also gave us names as well."

"Like i said i'm Gunnery sgt Ruby Rose "The Red Blur" as the brutes call me." "file says i'm stubborn, small, swift, and hyper lethal… not a lot of soldiers with that rating." "next up is…"

she flipped to her team sniper's file. Lance corporal Weiss "The White Whisper" Schnee. "The boys at ONI are surprised theres a pretty face under that helmet." "tends to be a little…. uptight and a little bit of a smart-ass, but that doesn't matter now. all i need is her aim."

Corporal Yang "The Pyro" Xiao Long. "got that name for burning a whole platoon of grunts to a crisp." "heh, thats my big sis alright, shes our heavy weapons specialist." "the marines think she has the strength of six hunters, but they also say that she's short tempered and overprotective... of me, her hair, and her spartan laser."

Private First Class Blake "The Scholar" Belladonna. "saved our asses back on reach,." "we were sleeping and she had first watch, then a squad of brute majors snuck up behind her." "took em out without even facing them, she just kept her finger on the trigger and her face in that book of hers." "Aircraft specialist, part-time medic and a Explosives expert (surprisingly)."

"And then theres the F.N.G, The Rookie, Jaune Arc… he'll get a name after our next assignment." "file says hes quiet, antisocial, and… hyper lethal? heh well if he's quiet, he's probably a good listener"

''This is my squad, and ONI's dropping us straight into hell. says were going after a covenant super carrier that's sitting pretty above New Mombasa, Two platoons including my squad are dropping right above 'em, so we'll be coming through the roof."

"this isnt a routine op, we'll be having some ONI egghead with us, but we know what were doing because we've seen it all before, Harvest, the outer colonies…. Reach." "we've all seen a planet get glassed... i hope we wont have to see it again"

"the covies are coming for us, but the ODSTS are the best of the best, so were gonna kill em first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **so here it is the first official chapter of RWBY: ODST and yes this is my first fanfiction EVER so im going to try to stick close to source material but not that close. also i said i was going to do chapters on reach and harvest… those are going flashback chapters that i'll make after New Mombasa. and i will clarify that i have read some of the halo books such as halo: the flood and Halo: evolutions, and i have played all the games, so i will try to integrate that into this story.

Oh! and also criticism will be taken lightly since (hopefully) i can learn a few things from you guys!

Jaune wanted to get some rest before the next mission, he's going to need it, he never gotten much sleep after his last mission, and this was going to be his **SECOND** drop.

Yang and Weiss were overlooking the holographic battle map in the barracks, while jaune was sleeping and blake was reading in their drop pods.

"The navy put up a good fight, still wasn't enough though, even with mac rounds." yang said with grief in her voice. "yeah, but like you said it wasn't enough." Yang gave Weiss a look of deceit "why don't you show some respect Weiss? they gave their lives!" yang revolted. "im just saying yang, they missed one!"

Blake spoke up from behind them "No, They left it for us." then on queue the two minute drop signal went off, causing blake to jump out of her pod, and Yang started laughing from across the room.

"ugh why do they have to make it so loud?" she said while placing her "Ninjas of love" hardback copy in her holster that was on her chest plate. "hehe, you know the music Blake, its time to dance!" yang said while laughing "nice one yang" ruby said while entering the room. "who's that?" yang asked about the red haired woman standing next to ruby. " this is that ONI egghead i told you guys about."

"my name is Pyrrha thank you very much," "classy" yang said sarcastically. "Pods….NOW." ruby stated with frustration

"Replacements?"Pyrrha asked "just the rookie, the other three have been with me since we were kids back on harvest." "why?" ruby asked "they say you guys are one of the best ODST squads around, but you guys don't really act like it." "Pyrrha" Ruby turned towards her "dont question our methods."

Weiss, Blake and Yang were over by the armory selecting their loadout. Yang grabbed her Spartan Laser, and cleaned the barrel with a small rag, dusting off the dragon's teeth decal she painted on it.

"Hey, what type of armor was she wearing?" Blake asked "I think it was called Recon, a lot of ONI spartans use to wear it back in the day, but most of them died on Reach, guess she got lucky."

Yang said while putting her suppressed M7 smg, in her drop pod. "why are you taking that?" Weiss asked "Were going to be close quarters, Weiss." Weiss then handed her a M45 tactical shotgun

"Exactly" Ruby then walked in front of her taking the weapon. "i'll take that." "Weiss, you'll be using THIS." she then lightly tossed Weiss's SRS99 sniper rifle to her. "what the hell am i going to do with this inside a covenant ship?"she asked. Ruby shrugged "try asking ONI when you get the chance."

"Ruby, wheres my pod?" Pyrrha asked "on the right, next to mine." Weiss then turned and grinned at Ruby "must be cozy" Ruby smiled "it should be since your pod is always ice cold." Blake and Yang chuckled silently from behind. Ruby then pointed to Jaunes drop pod "Yang wake up the new kid."

Jaune was dreaming about his past life on Mars, he was with his sisters, friends and his mom at the UNSC loading dock, giving him their farewells before he was shipped off to the outer colonies, he remembered that he hasn't cried that much since his dad died two years ago, as he was walking up the stairs into the airship he looked back and said goodbye to his loved ones, but he noticed there was a man standing next to his mom, he was glowing white and then he just faded awa-

a sharp pain whipped his head backwards and he looked up to see Yang in her helmet that had painted dragons teeth below the helmets visor. "Wake up, Buttercup!" Ruby then walked by and smacked her sister on the top of her head with the handle of her M6S pistol, "shut up Yang, leave the kid alone this is his second drop." she then placed the pistol in her holster and walked away. " Okay! Okay!, jeez i was just kidding ruby!" she then turned to jaune "heh, don't mind me rookie, just trying to lighten the mood, you need those type of people." she handed him a M7 smg. "but now's one of those times, it pays to be the strong and silent type." jaune grabbed the weapon and placed it in the pods weapon holster. "oh yeah, heres a tip, when you're dropping try to think the pod is just a roller coaster, i did that and it helped me alot." jaune nodded to her. "well good luck, kid." she walked away as Jaunes pod door closed.

the pod turned around and two screens turned on, Ruby was on the left and Pyrrha was on the right.

Rubys visor turned on masking her face "we are dropping into hell troopers! get prepped!" then without warning, the pod started counting down 3,2,1,GO! all the pods in front of him started dropping. the shock from his pod launching cause jaune to hit his head on the back of the pod. Yang was right, it was like a roller coaster.

The ODSTS pods passed the space elevator and a destroyed frigate "Weiss I take it back, the navy got its ass kicked!" Yang shouted over the comms. Ruby replied "Yang remember when i told you to shut up?"

"yeah?" "consider that an official order until we regroup" the comms went silent. the pods finally broke through the Earths atmosphere. Jaune looked down and saw the ruins of New Mombasa, and the Super carrier hovering above it. Pyrrha turned on the comms "Stand by to adjust trajectory!"

"on my mark!" "what'd she just say?" Weiss blurted out over the comms "Mark!" the pods jolted and quickly moved to the right, which moved them out of range from the Super carrier. Ruby got on the mic "Pyrrha what are you doing? we're way off course!" "were headed exactly where i need to go!"

"but were going to miss the carrier!" Blake whined while Yang was still silent. "Radiation!" Weiss yelled "Pyrrha! did the Covenant just set off a nuke?" Blake asked "No! its a slipspace rupture! you have t-"

jaune looked down again and a big portal formed in front of the supercarrier and then a huge white ball of light devoured the supercarrier. The ball devoured the pods, causing the comms to turn into a high pitched static, then the cameras monitoring ruby and pyrrha's pods switched off. He looked forward and saw Blake's pod crash into his causing the pod to slightly open, he tried to keep his door closed, but he didn't hold onto it for long. his pod crashed down hard causing him to get knocked out from the impact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** here is the next installment. And yes im doing the rookie missions but i'm not going to drag it out, and those who are wondering about Pyrrha and ruby, they aren't in a relationship, ruby has a more personal bond with Weiss. Pyrrha's mission was originally to find any covenant tech on the super carrier and ruby's team was supposed to protect her. you'll learn why Pyrrha re-routed their course in the next chapter.

Jaune Arc

Occupied city center

6 hours after drop

Jaune awoke feeling nauseous from his drop, he almost threw up just from remembering what happened six hours ago. The glass from his pod door was cracked and shattered, he couldn't see what was in front of him, so he pressed the door release button. The door open with a hiss because of the oxygen being released, then the door slightly exploded, sending the door to go flying. his pod landed on the side of the street and went through the wall of what seemed to be the remains of some sort of museum. jaune grabbed his weapons and was about to leave, but he remembered something. He left the picture of his mom in his pod. he went back and grabbed it, he then held it close to his visor and said

"I promise, i will come back home." His personal moment ended abruptly as he looked up and saw a phantom fly past him overhead.

he turned and saw a squad of brutes slowly walk past him, not even noticing the pod door that lied on the street. he let the group pass, put the picture of his mom in his chest plate pocket, and walked out of the whole in the wall. Jaune looked up into the night sky, and could feel the rain falling on his armor. "So this is earth…" he thought to himself. He looked to the right and saw a screen that was turned on but the image was just static. the screen turned black and had red text on it. "keep right" it said. Jaune turned his head in that direction and another screen turned on with a yellow arrow pointing to the other end of the street. he looked back at the screen with the red text on it, and then the image changed, It now said "proceed with caution" in yellow text. then all streetlights in that direction turned on. jaune didn't care who was helping him, he just wanted to get out of that city alive.

after following that path he come to a roadblock occupied by a covenant squad, one brute, and five tried to use the darkness of the city to his advantage, sneaking past the brute and three of the grunts, but he had to kill the other two, since they were guarding the roadblock. Jaune flanked around them and put one in a choke hold with one arm and quickly shot the other one in the head with his M6S, he then proceeded to twist the neck of the other grunt. His unknown friend opened the road block just long enough for jaune to get through.

His helmet's visor started to beep, it said that he was being contacted by the city's superintendent!

"that must be the one who pointed me in the right direction!" jaune thought. his objective indicator changed, it said "find squadmates in Tayari Plaza." he was already in the plaza, but his compass pointed to an apartment complex in front of him. his motion sensor was clear, so he proceeded. he entered one of the buildings and climbed up the stairs when he noticed, the walls were stained with a blue sticky substance, he looked down and he saw a dead grunt with a gunshot wound to its head, he then looked further down the hallway and saw that it was littered with jackal and grunt bodies. Scared that one would jump out and scare him, he entered a room with a flat screen that was projecting white static. It was cracked in the middle of the screen, but before he could investigate, he shut and locked the room's door. Jaune turned and was shocked of what he saw… a damaged helmet was stuck in the screen. it was the same helmet his dad wore….Recon. Then jaune remembered, the other ODST Ruby was talking to, Pyrrha he thought her name was, wore the same helmet. He then pulled the helmet out of the screen and tried to find the service tag and soldier initials inside the helmet. Jaune was right, the initials said "P. Nikos", he then looked out the window behind him and saw a drop pod in the apartment's center plaza.

"this is that ONI egghead i told you guys about."

"My name is Pyrrha thank you very much."

**Authors note:** just if you guys were wondering, the opening with jaunes pod was from one of the e3 trailers back in 2009. anyway i hope to have the next chapter out soon. So ill see you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Note**: i know this belongs in the crossovers section, but i found out that feature after i made the first chapter and i dont know how to change it.

Ruby Rose

Tayari Plaza

Immediately after drop

Ruby could feel the aftershock of the blast push her pod forward until it hit the side of an office building, causing her to crash into a blocked off alley way. Her squad's radio turned on, it was Pyrrha. "Squad? what's your status? you still with me ruby?" Ruby thought her pod was upside down, but maybe the drop messed with her head. "Yeah... just give me a second."

"I landed pretty hard and my door won't open, how about yours?" Pyrrha sounded like she was hurt. Ruby's pod door opened and fell flat and she fell on top of it. "I knew it was upside down!" She yelled. "What?" Pyrrha asked. "works great." Ruby said sarcastically. "Good, now when your done screwing around, I could use some help."

"Hey Ms. Naval intelligence, can I ask you a question?" Pyrrha sighed "what Ruby?" Ruby placed the shotgun she took from Weiss on her back, and started to reach for her MA5 assault rifle. "We're not exactly an escort squad, so why did you pick us for this op? Why not go with team CVFY?" "Oh yeah, and WHY DID YOU REROUTE OUR DROP COURSE?"

Pyrrha sighed "one of the frigates, the UNSC In Amber clad, alerted me that the carrier was going to go into slipspace, so I re-routed the course so we wouldn't get sucked in with it."

"Okay then, how about my first question?" Ruby asked. "Squad #9 is a little... reckless, and I don't do bits and pieces," "besides, your team has more trust in each other than most squads." "And that brings me to my question..." Pyrrha said suspiciously. "O-kay... shoot" Ruby said as she pulled her assault rifle out of her pod. "How did you meet them?" Pyrrha asked. "not the rookie, just the other three…"

"well, It's a looong story." Ruby replied. "What was that? You're breaking up Ruby." A phantom flew above ruby, and it started to land in front of her. "I said, i'll explain on the way!" Ruby said as she Loaded her rifle. "Okay, it won't be much of a rescue mission if you're dead."

The phantom dropped off a small covenant squad, 6 grunts, two brutes and, a plasma turret. One of the grunts was coming towards her. Ruby took out her tactical knife and quickly stabbed the grunt in the head, but it let out a small scream when she grabbed him. She ran and took cover behind a barricade as three spiker shots flew past her head, she then pulled the pin off one of her frag grenades and threw it at the grunt using the plasma turret. She saw at least one other grunt get hit by the grenade's blast radius. Ruby started to fire on the brute that shot at her. Its armor was depleted, then it started to charge towards her, so she used the rest of her magazine to bring it down. She saw it had a plasma grenade in its hand. She took it, pressed the button to arm it, and stuck the other brute with it. After seeing their leader explode, the three remaining grunts started to charge towards Ruby with Plasma grenades, but they were no match for her shotgun.

She then reloaded her weapons, picked up a few plasma grenades, and moved on. "Okay what was your question again Pyrrha?" Ruby asked her. "How did you meet your squad?" Pyrrha asked again. "oh yeah ,Well Yang is my older sister, so I grew up with her." "What about blake?" Ruby smiled "Blake was Yang's friend from school." "Blake never met her parents, one of their friends looked after her, and he was an ODST, so he got called and she stayed with us when he was gone." "And Weiss?" Pyrrha asked. "Her mom was friends with my mom, so they introduced us to each other, we didn't get along at first, but after a while i noticed she was one of my only friends that took me seriously, so eventually we saw eye to eye." "Like I said, they've been with me since Harvest, so they're really the only family I have left... what the? Thats weird." "What is it?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby noticed something strange, there was covenant sniper tower, but it was abandoned. "Theres a covie sniper tower, but theres no one here."

Ruby started to run past the tower as she heard gunshots in the distance.

It was the marines! They pushed the covies back into the plaza! Ruby ran towards, and took cover next to one of the marines. "Hey trooper! Over here!" "What's the situation? " Ruby asked. "We're low on ammo and we can't push forward into the plaza!" Ruby handed the marine her shotgun. "Take this in case they get too close!" She noticed a covenant carbine lying on the floor next to them. "Who's the best shot?" She asked the marine.

"That would be alvin! Alvin! Get over here!" Alvin approached Ruby and he seemed surprised. "Are you sergeant rose from lucky 7?" Alvin recognized her because of her Armor and red assault rifle. "Yes! And its squad #7!" Ruby handed him the carbine, just as a beam rifle shot hit Ruby in the shoulder. "Aghh! Use this and take out that jackal! You have to squeeze the handle to fire it!"

"Are you ok ma'am?"Alvin asked. "Im fine! it just burns a little bit.," "do you guys have a turret?" Ruby asked the other squad leader."Yeah its on the right flank ,but they have it locked down." Ruby put her hand on the marine's shoulder "leave it to me. She ran towards the turret, dodging the jackal's beam rifle shots, and slid into cover behind it. "Alvin now!" Alvin then got out of cover and put a bullet in the jackal's head. "Okay, My turn." Ruby thought to herself. She then moved the turret into position. "Take them down!"

The marines focused on the grunts and jackals while ruby focused on the brutes.

They started to outnumber the covenant, but then... "Hunters!" One of the marines yelled. "Crap! Pyrrha, you're going to have to wait a little longer!" Ruby said. "Shit! Ruby I can't! They spotted me!" Then the comms went silent. "Ugh I don't have time for this!" She tossed a plasma grenade as a distraction, and then she ripped the turret off of its tripod. The hunters then got close to a pile up of cars. "Trooper! shoot the cars!" one of the marines yelled. Ruby then turned the turret to the left and put every bullet she had into the pile up, causing it to explode, killing one of the hunters, and sending a piece of shrapnel through the other hunter's torso, ripping it in half. "thank god!" Ruby said, out of breath. She put her assault rifle on her back, she then turned and faced the marines. "i'll see you guys around!" she then started sprinting to the abandoned apartment complex down the street.

as Ruby got closer to the center of the apartment complex, she heard a robotic voice say "Attention travelers! lost items can be claimed on the lower level." she then looked down and saw a courtyard with a drop pod that crashed in the middle of it. "there she is!" Seeing the pod, Ruby jumped off the upper floor and ran towards the pod. "Im here, i gotcha!" she then pushed the door off of the pod, but Pyrrha was gone. Ruby then heard a chittering noise behind her. she turned around and there was this creature that looked like a floating blue and purple nut with spikes and tentacles on it. Seeing it caused her to fall backwards on the ground. "Whoa!"Ruby yelled. She then saw one of its tentacles holding a shiny object, it was Pyrrha's Recon helmet. "WHOAH!" it was floating towards Ruby and started to study her closely, until a sniper bullet pierced its neck, causing it to drop down dead. She looked to the left and saw Weiss standing on the upper level Ruby was on a minute ago. Weiss waved to her and Ruby waved back. Ruby then started to stand up, but when she did she heard pulsating noise coming from the creature's dead body. She then dove away from its body, covering her head and neck as it exploded.

Weiss started to walk towards Ruby as she picked up her assault rifle. "What was that? Have you ever seen one before?" "Hey Weiss, you have your ears on?" Weiss then slid her white sniper goggles off of her visor which had been switched off, revealing a disappointed look on her face. "Oh sorry." Ruby said as she took her helmet off. "Thank you Weiss for saving me ONCE again!" she said sarcastically. "Good girl, Ruby." Weiss said seductively. "No i don't know what it was, but i saw one on my way here," "it gave the covies shields when they were around it, but they deactivated when I killed the thing." Ruby turned around and saw pieces of body armor lodged into a wall. "Did you hear from the Rookie?" Weiss asked, "Nope" Ruby replied. "what about Yang and Blake?" "No, but their pods were pretty close to each other when we dropped., so they'll probably find each other," " and even if they didn't land close, one of our drones must have seen where they hit." Ruby said as she was investigating the body armor. "So were continuing HER mission?" Weiss was referring to Pyrrha.

Ruby then turned and faced Weiss. "No, all that matters now is getting you guys out of this city." "where to then?" Weiss asked.

"The police headquarters."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** this is going to be a flashback chapter that happens during the invasion of harvest. Btw ruby is 5 years old, Weiss, Yang and Blake are almost 7 years old.

"No, all that matters now is getting you guys out of this city."

Ruby Rose

Planet Harvest

20 years ago

Ruby could hear what she thought was thunder getting closer and closer every minute. she looked outside her window, the skies were grey and started to become red. "You guys! We need to go!" Her mom yelled. "Okay! Mommy!" Ruby was in her room with her sister. "Where are we going Yang?" Yang shrugged, she was sitting next to Blake on her bed and Weiss was looking out the window with Ruby, Weiss was staying with them while her parents were on vacation. "I hope it doesnt rain!" She said while looking up at the grey sky. "We're ready mom!" Yang yelled. The four of them walked out into the living room and waited by the front door. "Okay!"

Ruby's mom looked out the window and gasped. She then ran to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a magnum pistol. "Okay! The four of you need to go hide in the bedroom okay?" "Why mom?" Ruby asked. "There are monsters out there Ruby, so you all need to hide from the-" a plasma mortar from a covenant phantom hit the roof of their house, causing ruby to fall on her back and her mom's torso getting crushed by one of the support beams that held the roof up. Her mom's magnum lied on the floor in front of ruby. "Mommy!" Ruby cried.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake ran to the crippled mother and tried to lift the beam off of her, while ruby stood there paralyzed in fear. She then looked up through the hole in the roof and saw what looked like shooting stars falling around her home. There was a sudden burst of crashes heard outside and it was then followed by an explosion, which knocked the door off of its hinges. Ruby grabbed the pistol off of the floor, while the three other girls tried to hide.

A covenant elite walked through their now destroyed doorway. "Ruby...Please, you have to hide... so it won't find you..." her mom whispered. "No mom! I can fight!" Ruby yelled. She then held the pistol to the elite. Her hands were shaking, and she had tears in her eyes. "GO AWAY!" Ruby then fired every bullet in the pistol at the elite, but it just pissed it off, the elite then let out a battle cry and activated it's energy sword. It lifted its arm up and began to bring its sword downward. "Ruby! No!" Yang let out a cry of fear.

"GET DOWN NOW! "The warning was then followed by numerous suppressed gunshots, which ripped the elite to shreds.

Four soldiers dressed in black armor entered the house. Ruby let go of the pistol and dropped to her knees as tears began to roll down her cheeks. One of the soldiers took off his helmet off and ran towards the three girls hiding in the corner. "Blake!" He then grabbed and hugged her. "Adam!" Blake cried as she hugged him. He turned his attention to the woman trapped under a support beam. "Summer!" "Adam... you need to get the kids out of here..." "ill call for a transport sir." One of the soldiers said. "Okay, junior help me get her out." Adam said.

The evac pelican arrived, while the soldiers struggled to get the beam off of summer. Ruby looked up to the sky as a purple ship flew and stopped right above them. "Cruiser adjusting for our position sir!" Junior said. "Were out of time!" "Adam please... take the kids and go." Summer said. "Damn it!" he yelled. Adam then turned to Yang and Ruby, and got on one knee. "Listen, we need to leave or were all going to die" "No! I'm not moving!" Ruby yelled at adam. "Ruby! you need to go!" Her mom yelled at her. "But-" "please...i need to know that you're all going to be safe." Yang ran to her mother and said "I'm sorry mom! I couldn't-" " "it's okay yang... you need to go, don't worry you'll see me again one day, both of you." "Girls, listen to me." All four of the girls turned and faced Summer.

"You need to stick together, all of you, no matter what." "Okay" they all said in unison. Ruby and Yang both hugged their mom for the last time. "I love you both, so much." Summer could barely speak. "I love you too." Ruby said with tears in her eyes as walked to the doorway. As Yang was about to get up, Summer grabbed her wrist."Yang," Summer's voice began to break, "Try to keep your little sister out of trouble, okay?" Yang exhaled and said "Okay, I will, you don't have to worry about her." "thank you." Summer whispered. Yang walked to the doorway,and turned around. "Goodbye."

Ruby and yang were sitting in front of the pelican's bay doors, Ruby rested her head on her sister's shoulder as they looked at covenant cruiser that was glassing the land where their house used to stand. Now it was just of pile of ashes

Yang put her arm around ruby and said, "when I grow up, i'm gonna fight those monsters, like dad did." Ruby sniffled. "me too" Ruby said as she felt Yang's arm tighten. "Hey Remember what your mom told us, we have to stick together." Weiss said from behind them. Yang then felt Blake put her hand on her shoulder. "So we're going with you, every step of the way."


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby Rose

Occupied city center

30 minutes after drop

Ruby and Weiss looked at the sky as it was not grey anymore, "finally i can see clearer now!" Weiss said as they reached base of the police building

"So, are you worried about them?" Weiss asked. "no, Yang's probably trying to find me, and if she's with blake they'll probably find something that flies." Weiss smiled. "What about the rookie?" She asked. "No, Jaune's file says he's hyper lethal like me and even if he gets overwhelmed, he's pretty light on his feet, he basically outran a nuke you know."

"Yeah right." Weiss sighed "I just hope we find them soon." Weiss said.

Jaune Arc

Tayari plaza

6 hours later

Jaune looked back at the cracked tv, it wasn't projecting static any more. The superintendent played the security tape of what happened with Weiss and Ruby earlier in the plaza. After the creature exploded, it sent the helmet flying across the courtyard, and into the room jaune was in. he then walked out on the room's balcony and looked out into the street, the rain had stopped, and then the street's lamp posts and traffic lights turned on, "please keep it clean" a robotic voice said. Jaune put the helmet on the ground and exited the building.

As he continued down the street, he came to a stop as he saw two brutes holding down one of the creatures he saw in the security tape, the started to talk to each other. "hold the thing still!"

"just hurry before i lose my grip!" After seeing the brutes, Jaune quickly threw one of his grenades at the group, it exploded and killed the creature, and one of the brute's armor was now depleted. "You imbecile! i will tear you apar-" the insult was cut short thanks to jaune's M6S pistol, which he then used to silence the other brute's war cry. When the encounter came to an end, he reached for another pistol magazine but he discovered that he was out, so he switched his magnum for one of the brute's red plasma rifles, and continued down the street.

after walking for five minutes, he came to a blast door that blocked off the rest of the street, he then heard the Superintendent say "access granted." and the blast door opened revealing a small squad of jackal majors and a sniper."Great this just got long ranged and I only have close range weapons." He thought to himself for a second as he took cover. "Remember what Weiss taught you!."

"When you're in a long ranged situation with small arms, remember to shoot in short, controlled bursts for more effectiveness, oh yeah and try using plasma weapons once in awhile, it rips their shields apart!"

He looked closely over the edge of the bench he was using for cover, and saw two jackals with energy shields, and they started firing needlers at him. He reacted fast by throwing a plasma grenade next to their feet. one of the jackals dove out of the way, while the other one was killed in the blast.

Jaune then quickly switched to his plasma rifle and squeezed the handle, letting out a barrage of red plasma rounds, which hit and disabled the jackal's shield and killed it. " now the snipers." He switched back to his silenced M7 and aimed down its red dot sight on one of the rooftops. "I can't see him!" Jaune then turned on the advanced optics of his visor, which outlined the sniper in red. "There!" he then fired 8 full-auto shots at the sniper which pierced its head and stomach, killing it instantly. "Controlled bursts, my ass" he thought.

Jaune walked past the now dead jackal squad and reached another blast door, which the Superintendent opened for him, revealing a cube shaped monument with a crashed UNSC fighter in the middle of the it. He walked towards the monument and read the plaque on the ground in front of it. "Commemorating those who lost their lives to protect the planet Reach, may their families,and souls not be forgotten." There were names of the soldiers etched into the cube. He scanned the inscriptions until he found a section that said "Fallen ODST troopers" he looked for the last names that started with the letter A. He scanned down the list until he found it. " Lieutenant Jameson A. Arc" Jaune then pulled a white rag out of his chest plate pocket, folded it into a triangle, and placed it on the ground, covering the plaque. "Im sorry you couldn't see me grow up dad," Jaune's voice cracked as he tried to hold in his tears, " we still have your helmet to remember you by, so dont worry about us forgetting you okay?" Jaune then took off his helmet to wipe his tears, and then heard his helmet beep. He put it back on, and its HUD objective changed to "Locate the beacon." His objective marker relocated to the other side of the cube, and it was above a piece of glowing shrapnel that was moving. When Jaune got closer to it, he could tell that it wasn't a piece of shrapnel, it was a camera! he then picked it up and when he, did the camera's lens turned and faced the wreckage behind him.

"And even if they didn't land close, one of our drones must have seen where they hit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry this came out kind of late, its friday so i promised my friend i would play some grand theft auto with him, any way here is the next installment.

Yang Xiao Long

Uplift Nature Reserve

30 minutes after drop

The landing shocked her ,causing her to get knocked out for 20 minutes before waking up and opening her pod door. She put her spartan laser on her back, and put her helmet on as two UNSC drones flew overhead. "Good hunting boys. I'm keeping my boots on the ground." she then took her suppressed M7 out of her drop pod.,Yang then turned and saw a poster of a koala on a tree trunk eating a leaf, "ugh, I hate Zoos." She spotted some palm trees and continued through the brush as she heard explosions in the distance.

Yang eventually reached a clearing, where three marines were under fire by plasma mortars. one of the marines quickly spotted Yang. "Trooper! over here! help us secure this vehicle!" the marine then pointed to a M12 FAV Warthog, which had been flipped upside down. "What happened to it?" Yang asked. "Wraith mortar landed in front of us and it flipped it." the marine said. "I'll handle this." Yang said as she started to sprint towards the warthog. "Ma'am! the three of us could even lift it, what makes you thin-" the marine was silenced by Yang lifted as she lifted the warthog back onto its wheels. "Shut up and mount up!" Yang yelled as she got into the driver's seat. Two of the marines got in the warthog, one in the gunner's seat and one in the passenger seat. "Where to?" she asked. "We need to destroy the Wraith thats blocking the exit so we can push up!" the gunner yelled. Yang drove the warthog around a huge rock that was blocking them from the Wraiths, which was being guarded by two Brute Choppers.

"Choppers! dont hit them head on or they'll tear us to pieces!" the gunner yelled. "Uh yeah, no shit sherlock." Yang replied. Yang and the chopper started to accelerate towards each other. The marine in the passenger seat started to panic, "are you playing chicken with him!?" he asked Yang. "Maybe!" she said.

Right as they were about to collide, the chopper swerved out of the way. "shoot him now!" yang yelled at the gunner as he opened fire on the chopper's driver.

"Okay, one down one to go... OH SHIT!"

Yang quickly spotted the other chopper... it was coming straight at them.

"Heads up!" Another Warthog rammed the chopper, causing it to explode. "Payback, mother fucker!" The warthog driver yelled. "Sweet! We have a convoy!" Yang yelled. "I'll take distract the covies! You take out that Wraith!" The other driver yelled. "Sounds good to me!" Yang said as she turned the vehicle around. "Im going to get behind it and when I do, you're both going to shoot the engine core!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yang then stomped on the brakes and drifted the warthog around the Wraith and stopped as the warthog gunner shot the core to pieces, disabling the Wraith. "Nice shot!" Yang yelled. They then drove down the dirt road and came to the entrance of a tunnel. "Colonel? North sector's clear and we found some backup!" one of the marines said over the comms. "Say again marine? i've got drones overhead and ONI brass yelling in my ear!" the Colonel asked. "ODST reporting for duty sir." Yang said.

"Well it's about damn time!" the Colonel yelled. Yang grinned and turned towards the marine in the passenger seat. "I guess you could say it was about time i…... DROPPED IN? eh? eh? anybody?"

The marine sighed, while the colonel started to laugh over the comms. "Head to the park to my second platoon's location, they're taking heavy casualties and need immediate assistance!" "Roger that, i'm on my way!" Yang replied.

Yang drove through the tunnel and over a hill. "Hey where's the rest of your squad trooper?" the colonel asked. "We got scattered when the supercarrier jumped into slipspace." she answered. "Thats too bad, we're gonna need all the men we can get." the colonel replied. The marine sitting next to her turned and faced Yang. "I think i saw a pod drop somewhere on the outskirts of the city, if one of your squad mates is looking for help, they'll need to go to Kizingo Boulevard, thats where the closest UNSC checkpoint is." "thanks for the tip." Yang said with a smile on her face. She then reached a sign that said "Research Park" and drove down the off ramp. "The second platoon is probably inside the tourist center!" The radio switched back on, it was the colonel. "Trooper after you help my second platoon, you need to head towards the primary objective!" he yelled. "What is the objective colonel?" Yang asked. "We need to secure the super carrier's old LZ so we can use it as a temporary HQ." Yang then looked into the rear view mirror and saw a Wraith's plasma mortar coming from the Right of the warthog. "Look out!"

Yang then woke up to see that the gunner was crushed by the now upside down warthog, and the passenger had a orange spike lodged in his shoulder... he was screaming in agony. She then grabbed him by the back of his armor and began to drag him inside the tourist center, where she was greeted by seven marines taking cover on the second floor. She then put the wounded soldier up against a planter and slapped him, causing him to stop his whimpering. "Suck it up! you're a soldier remember!" Yang then turned to the other marines. "Someone get this kid a medic before he starts to piss himself." Yang said in an angry tone. She then saw two stationary turrets on each on the center's balconies, a gauss and machine turret. "use those turrets to take out the covie squads around the building, i'll handle the Wraith." She then walked out of the center as a Brute chopper stopped in front of her. "WHAT? YOU WANT SOME?" yang yelled at the brute

The chopper then tried to ram Yang, but she evaded it by jumping on top of the chopper and killed the driver with her M7, and got in the driver's seat. "Okay, its just like driving bumblebee… except it has guns." Yang thought to herself. She then started to head towards the Wraith, as the Choppers and Ghosts guarding it had already been taken out by the marine's turrets. "Okay, show time." Yang thought to herself.

She then accelerated towards a squad of jackals and brutes, pulled on the brakes, which stopped the front wheel, and activated the choppers thrusters, which made her spin around in circles. Yang used one hand to fire the chopper's main cannons, which killed the covenant squad, and used her other hand to charge and fire her spartan laser at the Wraith, destroying it.

After destroying the wraith, she was contacted by the Colonel's Lieutenant. "Trooper, drive towards the space elevator and you'll find the bridge. Once you roll across it, head up the hill, that's where you'll find us." "Copy that." Yang said. She then started to drive down the bridge in her Chopper, but she started to hear rumbling in the distance. "Lieutenant, what is that?" she asked. "its- its the elevator!" Yang looked up as the mid section of the elevator started to collapse. "INCOMING!" The lieutenant yelled. one arched piece of the elevator landed on the top of the the bridge as yang drove under it.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked. "It was the slipspace rupture! must've weakened the support riggs!" the comms then switched on, it was high pitched static at first, but then a voice started to talk… it was the colonel. "All units…. *cough* *cough* target assets are on the move, everyone clear the area…. before more debris comes down… *cough* *cough*" then the colonel went silent. "Colonel! sir!" the colonel remained silent "Damn it he's gone." the lieutenant said. "im sorry sir." Yang tried to comfort him. "there's nothing we can do for him now trooper…. so just hurry up."

Eventually Yang made it to the covenant LZ, but it had already been cleared, so she decided to take a short break after what just happened. she parked her chopper next so some marines who were sitting in a trench. "Hey, do you guys have any food, or water?" Yang asked one of the medics on the scene. "Yeah, supply crate got here half an hour ago," he then grabbed a bag of soda crackers and a water canteen out of one of the supply crates. "here you go." the medic said. "Thanks." Yang took off her helmet, took a huge sip, and poured the rest of it on her head. "can i get a refill?" she asked the medic.

"just take another canteen, i don't think anyone would notice right now, so just hurry." so she did what the medic told her and continued down the dirt road. she thought she was in the clear, until she drove right into a covenant blockade. "Trooper! dont worry about them, we'll take care of it! there should be hole in one of the walls, so just drive right through it!" one of the marines said over the comms. Yang then drove past the two Wraiths in front, and rammed through one their Barricades, killing one of their Brute Chieftains. "Honk! Honk! Motherfucker!" Yang yelled. She then turned towards the hole in the wall and put her foot down on the gas and drove through the hole, except this wasn't at hole, it was a cliff.

She looked down as her Chopper was free falling, and saw a monument site below her. As Yang's chopper hit the ground, the force from the impact made her launch off of the chopper and land on the ground, knocking her helmet off of her head. She then raised her head off of the concrete floor and saw her chopper, which crashed into the side of a building and was engulfed in flames. Yang then rolled onto her back and looked up into the sky. "Uh, Lord? i didn't train to be a pilot. tell me i don't have any more flying to do today." her view of the sky was then blocked as a UNSC drone crashed in front of her, into a cube shaped monument. she then stood up, picked up her helmet, and looked in awe of what just happened. "So… was that a yes or a no?" her question was then followed by her chopper exploding behind her, so she knew the answer. "God damn it."


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune Arc

Uplift Nature Reserve

6 hours later

The camera Jaune found must have been from the crashed ship that lied behind him in flames. He then looked at his objective indicator as it switched to "Answer call."Jaune then put the camera down, as he heard a payphone start ringing from behind him. He answered it, but it was just static. Jaune then saw a notification pop up on his visor's heads up display, it said "New audio message received from: Sadie Endesha! would you like to listen to the message?" it asked. "yes." jaune answered. "Playing message." it then played the file which was titled. "Circle 7 Arc 1."

Jaune's objective indicator changed to "find UNSC weapons cache."

The message started to play, as jaune began to walk and all jaune could hear was the sound of something being burned, but it was then followed by a man and woman talking to each other. "That Wraith blew the hell out of our Olifant!" the man said with an Australian accent. "Poor tom.." the woman replied. "Poor tom? He almost got us killed!" the man yelled. Jaune could hear rain start to fall in the message. "Now what?" the man asked. The woman started to pant, as she started to run. "Stay out of sight, find a kiosk. My dad's in the data-center under the ONI building." she said. "So, basically right at the heart of the Covenant occupation?" he asked. "Were going to need Virgil's help getting him out of there!" she yelled as thunder was heard in background. "Virgil? Who's Virgil?" Jaune asked himself.

"Here, take my jacket" the man said. "I don't mind the rain!" the woman yelled at him. "it's fiber-armored. I mind you getting shot." the man reassured her. "Thanks" she said. "There's a health kiosk!" the man yelled. The superintendent began to speak to them through the health kiosk. "Optican, healthcare on demand! Please place your hand on the touch pa-" its robotic voice then became distorted as the woman started to speak. "Virgil, get me dad." she said. "She's talking to it?" Jaune thought to himself. "Elevated heart-rate. Are you feeling anxious? Stressed?" Virgil sounded alarmed. "Try Optican's newest mood-settling drug, 'Statenizol'." "And stop playing doctor!" the woman yelled at Virgil, causing it to change the video's frequency. "Sadie? are you there? another man started to talk through the kiosk's video camera. "Yes dad" sadie said. Sadie's dad sighed in relief. "Finally, a kiosk with a camera! Now i can see that you are alright. But why are you dressed like a police officer?" her dad asked. "It's mike's…. say hello." she said to the man standing next to her. Mike then cleared his throat. "It's good to meet you Doctor Endesha." the doctor then chuckled. "You know... You are the first young man Sadie's ever introduced to me." "DAD!" Sadie yelled at her father. her remark was followed by an unknown guttural alien sound, and a robotic whistle. "What's Virgil doing?" Sadie asked. "Learning to whistle!"

"Whistle?" mike asked the doctor. "So he can communicate with the tentacled Aliens!" jaune then remembered that he saw an alien with tentacles… it was the one that the two brutes he saw earlier were trying to hold down. "Stress harms relationships, good communication and good medicine can help." Virgil said as Sadie interrupted him. "We just met a guy that tried the whole 'communicate with the enemy' thing. it didn't work out so well, dad." she was talking about tom. "These new aliens are different. Inquisitive not violent. They're searching for something under New Mombasa. I'm sure of it!" the doctor yelled. "And if Virgil can speak with them, we'll be able to determine whether or not they can hel-" the doctor's video call then ended, as the screen was now projecting static. "Dad?" Sadie yelled.

Then the city's PA system turned on. "Attention citizens! the enemy has infiltrated our data systems!" the man over the loudspeaker yelled. Virgil then started to speak. "Irregular pulse! heart-rate falling! Report to the nearest-" Virgil then turned off. "Virgil!" Sadie yelled. The PA speaker turned on again, " All civilian chatter is restricted!"

"NO!" Sadie yelled as she punched the screen of the kiosk. "Whoa-whoa! Calm down!" Mike tried to calm her. "They killed him!" Sadie yelled at Mike. "Who?" Mike asked. "The Police! They just pulled Virgil's Plug!" "No way. The whole city would shut-down. The evacuation would grind to a halt. No one would be crazy enough to-" "NO ONE?!" Sadie yelled. "Aww crap…" Mike said.

The message then ended as Jaune reached a bus stop. "So.. i guess i should call you Virgil now, right?" he asked the Superintendent. The bus stop next to him lit up. "Thank you for respecting public property!" Virgil said. "All aboard! This bus's next stop is at - Kizingo Boulevard. Please proceed with caution, as that area is currently under military lockdown." the robotic voice said.

After walking for what seem like hours, jaune reached Kizingo Boulevard. He reached a blast door that had a dead brute sprawled up against it, and the brute had what seemed like a metal stick with spikes on it, in his hand. Virgil opened the blast door, and jaune tried to pull the stick out of the brute's hands, but it was stuck, as one of the spikes penetrated the brute's palm. "Virgil, what is this?" Jaune asked. "Unrecognized explosive detected!" Virgil said. Jaune then pulled it out of the brute's hand and threw it at the opened blast shield. It stucked to the wall. "I'll call it a spike grenade!" Jaune said. "Where am i going?" he asked Virgil. "All refugees please proceed to the New Mombasa homeless shelter. There, you will receive supplies and food rations." Virgil instructed him. "There better be food." Jaune thought to himself, as he could literally eat a Moa right now.

Jaune then followed the street that Virgil lit up to direct him. "How far, Virgil?" Jaune asked as he reached another bus stop. "Please continue down this road for 1 mile to reach- Kizingo Center." Virgil answered. "Threat Detected!" Virgil alerted Jaune.

He then looked at the intersection at the end of the road. the traffic lights turned on, revealing two hunters that were charging towards Jaune. "SHIT! Virgil! lights out!" Jaune yelled as the whole street went dark. Jaune then activated his visor optics and sprinted towards the hunters.

The first hunter tried to squish jaune with it's shield shaped arm, but he missed. Jaune then ran up it's arm, grabbed onto the hunter's head and shot a full M7 magazine into it's neck which was unprotected by the hunter's armor plates. As the first hunter fell, jaune leaped off it's body, and landed behind the second hunter. "Surprise motherfucker!" Jaune yelled. He then took his 'Spike grenade' and stuck it in hunter's back, which was it's second weak spot. When the hunter felt the grenade stick to its back, it shook Jaune off of it's back, causing him to land to fall onto the ground.

The hunter let out a muffled war cry and started to charge its Assault Cannon, but it was then blown to pieces by Jaune's grenade. Jaune then started to laugh, but he was silenced when a spike from his grenade pierce his shoulder. He winced in pain, and asked "Virgil! wheres the nearest health kiosk?" "Nearest health kiosk is located at Kizingo Center." "Damn it!" he said as he held his shoulder.

After rushing to the center, he found the kiosk. "Medicare on demand! please show your wound to the camera." Virgil said. Jaune then removed his shoulder armor. "Step 1. Remove sharp object, then put pressure on the wound." Jaune couldn't hold in his screams. "Step 2. apply disinfectant cream to the wound and bandage the wound." "Disinfectant cream?" Jaune asked. Then a small red and white container, and a syringe fell out of a slot like a vending machine, onto the kiosk medicine tray. "what's the syringe for?" Jaune asked nervously. "Step 3. Inject syringe into the veins above the affected area." Virgil replied. Jaune always hated needles as a kid, but he had to keep moving. After patching up his wound, Jaune walked out of the kiosk, next to a subway entrance as a building across the street lit up. "all refugees please proceed to the New Mombasa homeless shelter." Virgil said. "Thanks Vergil." Jaune said with a smile on his face.

The shelter had been heavily fortified, as there was barricades and empty supply crates in front of the building. Jaune then entered and walked by the front desk. "Please proceed to upper level." Virgil reminded him. Jaune then walked up the stairs and onto a balcony, which had one unopened supply crate and a stationary gauss cannon, but it seemed to be damaged. "Please let there be food in here!" Jaune thought to himself as he rummaged through the supply crate. He opened the crate and immediately saw three small packages of Moa beef flavored jerky and a water canteen. "THANK THE LORD!" he yelled as he took off his helmet and began to stuff his face with food.

After he ate the jerky, he put the canteen in his combat backpack. He then looked further in the bottom of the crate and saw a M6S with four clips of ammo. "Well i guess it's better to be silent than to be a killing machine." Jaune said as he replaced his Red Plasma rifle with the M6S. He then turned towards the gauss cannon, as he saw someone was slumped over it that he didn't notice before. It was a female marine. Jaune then raised her off of the turret and gently laid her on the ground. Her eyes were still open. "Im sorry" Jaune said as he closed her eyes. Her hair was a greenish-blue color, and she looked about Jaune's age, 18. He then read the service tag and initials on her armor plate, which said "E. Sustrai"

Jaune tried to lift the gauss turret's barrel, as it was facing towards the ground, but it he couldn't do it as it was heavily damaged by plasma fire. He then looked over the balcony, and noticed that there were pieces of destroyed Wraiths and Ghosts lying in the middle of the street.

"Hey where's the rest of your squad trooper?"

"We got scattered when the supercarrier jumped into slipspace."

"Thats too bad, we're gonna need all the men we can get."


	10. Chapter 10

Blake Belladonna

Kizingo Boulevard

90 minutes after drop

Blake was walking down an empty street, and was listening to one of her Audio books, as she hasn't seen any covenant since she landed. When she got to the end of the street, a UNSC Scorpion tank rolled right in front of her before she could cross to the other end of the sidewalk. The tank was backing up in reverse from something and Two marines were sprinting behind the tank. "Hey what's the rush?" Blake asked them. "Take a guess genius!" the marine said as he pointed behind him, at the intersection

Blake looked down the other street as a Wraith accelerated into the intersection, and fired a Plasma mortar at her. She then sprinted and dove behind a destroyed truck that was on the other side of the road. She was starting to get up, but something hit her on the top of her head pushing her back down. Blake finally stood up and looked at what had hit her.. it was a barrel. "ugh! Son of a bitch!" she yelled as she held her head.

One of the marines that were with the tank got up out of cover and started to yell at her. "Hey you wanna live? Get your ass out of the street!" Blake then turned off her Audio book and started to run towards the marines."Hey wait for me!" she yelled back at him. Blake then dove over a planter and fell on top of a marine. "Stop fooling around and get to the tank before the Wraith takes it out!"

Blake then pulled out her M41 SS Rocket launcher. "You let me worry about that Wraith." she said. She then fired two rockets at the Wraith, and destroyed it. "See? that was easy." she said to the marine. "Just get to the damn tank!"

Blake then turned towards the tank and saw that it was under heavy fire from both Brute and Jackal squads. Blake looked at the tank again, as it was struggling to move. "WHY ARE THERE SIX PEDALS IF THERE ARE ONLY FOUR DIRECTIONS?!" the marine driving the tank yelled. Blake then got next to the tank and started to open fire on the Covenant squads in front of the it. "Get out of the damn tank before you get us all killed!" Blake yelled at the driver. "Okay, just cover me." he said.

The marine opened the operator hatch and dove out onto the ground in front of Blake. "Shoot them!" she yelled at the marine as she picked him up off of the ground. Blake got into the driver's seat and closed the hatch. She then turned the tank's main cannon towards the covenant, they were all bunched together. "Perfect!" Blake thought as she fired at them. "Nice shot trooper!" the tank's gunner said.

"Where to?" Blake asked him. "Every marine in the city is heading for a rally point near the naval intelligence building! so you should come with us!" the gunner said. "Sure! As long as i get to drive the tank!"

Blake and the Regiment of marines continued down Kizingo Boulevard, killing covenant left and right, until they stopped at Kizingo Parkway, as it was heavily occupied by the covenant. The tank gunner got on the comms. "We've got a squad of marines pinned down in the library on the left!" Blake then saw a Phantom drop right in front of them, but it was facing away from them, revealing one of it's weak points.

"Phantom! shoot it's thrusters! they'll cause a chain reaction if they're damaged enough!" Blake yelled over the comms. The tank gunner took out the grunts dropping from the Phantom, while Blake and the other marines targeted the Phantom's thrusters. "Firing! Cover your ears!" Blake then fired the tanks main cannon at the Phantom. The ship then let out a high pitched screech and exploded.

The marines in the library came out and joined the Regiment that was already following Blake.

"Okay! Everyone pile on! We're pushing to the rally point!" the gunner yelled. Another marine got on the comms. "I spotted a whole column of hostile armor heading to Kizingo Center!" she said. "Don't worry! This ODST we got, she's an artist with high explosives!" the gunner yelled. The group of soldiers then reached a blast door. "Trooper! door's unlocked! head on through it! theres another group of marines inside the homeless shelter that need our help!" the gunner yelled. "Roger that." Blake said.

The door opened, and there was a heavily fortified UNSC building in front of the group. "there's the homeless shelter!" the gunner said. Blake passed it and there was a gauss turret on top of the building. A female marine got on the comms. "Gauss turret's hot! Ready to fire!" she said. Another female marine got on the comms. "Relax Emerald! Wait until they're in the kill zone!" Blake recognized the second girl's voice…. it was Yang! "Ghosts! They'll see me for sure! I've got to take the shot!" Emerald screamed. "Hold your fire! Concentrate on the Wraith at the end of the- Aww hell!" A plasma mortar came from across the street and hit Emerald's turret on top of the shelter. "Yang! is that you?" Blake asked. "Blake? Yeah it's me! get over here and kill this Wraith! My spartan laser's out of ammo!" Yang yelled. Blake's tank rolled through the street and rammed into the wraith, disabling blake's tank. "Blake get out of there!" Yang yelled. The tanks cannon turned towards the Wraith and fired, destroying the wraith.

Blake's tank was on fire, But she couldn't open the hatch. "Yang! the tank's door won't budge! it's stuck on something!" Blake yelled. Yang then jumped off of the off ramp she was on and landed on the scorpion tank. She saw a brute's body on the tank, it was trying to push something. Yang then shot it in the head and pushed it off of the tank, revealing the hatch. Yang then lifted the hatch, pulled Blake out, and dove onto the concrete floor next to them as the tank exploded. Yang and Blake lied on the ground next to the burning wreckage. "Thanks!" Blake yelled as she was gasping for air. "Now we're even." Yang replied. "Here" Yang then gave blake a water canteen, and blake took a huge sip from it. "Thanks…. again." she said. "You're welcome… again, now get a move on, were not done yet."

Blake and Yang went back up the ramp, and stood in front of a blast door. "Hey do you have those extra laser canisters i told you to take?" Yang asked Blake. "Yup." blake said. "Please try to conserve your ammo next time, Yang." she said as she handed her partner the canisters. "Hey! it's not my fault they have so much armor!" Blake started to laugh, but she stopped after the blast door opened. "Oh crap! Brutes!" Yang yelled as she ducked for cover.

They were both behind a barricade planning their next move. "Shit! Okay! im going to throw a grenade, and when i do you're going to jump ou-" Multiple marines then opened fire and mowed down the brute squad. One marine was leading them, it was the Tank gunner! "I didn't think ODSTs were THIS crazy." he said. "Thanks for the support and uh, sorry for you know, almost killing you…" Blake said, embarrassed. "Don't worry about it troopers, we've got your back. Where's the rally point? through that blast door right?" he asked. "Yup, but we need you guys to help us clear it out first." Yang said.

They're group then pushed up the street and set up a blockade at the Rally point. "Phantom inbound!" Blake yelled as the phantom flew over their Rally point. Yang then looked and saw it was carrying something under it…. it was a Wraith. "They've got a Wraith!." she yelled. The Phantom dropped the Wraith and a whole covenant platoon. "Okay, Gunner! split up your troops into two groups! one on the left flank, and one on the right flank, Me and Yang will take the Middle!" blake ordered him. "You heard her! lets do this!"

Blake took cover behind a planter, while yang was behind a bench on the side of her. "Gunner, how many in front of us?" Blake asked over the comms. "Two brutes, two in the wraith, and 16 grunts." he said as he. "Okay Yang, toss a frag, and ill take them while the're down." Blake said as she reloaded her Rocket launcher. "Okay! Break!" Yang yelled.

Her frag grenade blinded the group and depleted one of the brute's armor. "Fire in the Hole!" blake then shot her rocket, which took out 5 of the grunts and a brute. Blake then switched to her M7 and charged towards the covies, and so did Yang. "Take out the Wraith gunner Yang! i'll take the rest of these guys out!" blake yelled. Yang then started to open fire on the Wraith with her M7, but the gunner saw her before she got out of cover. "Over there! kill her!" it said. Yng then saw the Wraith's main cannon turn towards her. "Shit!, Yang look out!" Blake yelled as the Wraith shot a plasma mortar.

Yang tried to run past it, but the mortar struck next to her, pushing her into a barricade, causing her helmet to be knocked off of her head. She was on her hands and knees, wincing in pain. Yang put her hand in front of her face, and saw three drops of blood fall onto the palm of her hand. She then tried to grab her helmet, but she grabbed something else, she then opened up her hand and there were three long locks of blonde hair in the palm of her hand. "Yang! you need to….. oooh shit." Blake then went silent when she saw what was in Yang's hand.

"You….. YOU MONSTERS!" yang yelled. She then grabbed her M7 and sprinted to the covenant squad. "IT'S THE PYRO! RUN AWAY!" one of the grunts yelled. It tried to run away, but yang grabbed it by it's oxygen tank, stuck a plasma grenade to him and threw him to another squad of grunts. She started to run towards the Wraith. She jumped onto it, took out the gunner with her M7, ripped off the Wraith's hatch, pulled the driver out, and used the rest of her M7 magazine to kill him. "THAT'S FOR MY FOREHEAD!" Yang then got into the driver's seat of the Wraith. "AND THIS IS FOR MY HAIR!" She then turned the Wraith towards the remaining covenant squad, and splattered them with it, while Blake looked at her, Shocked in awe.

"Okay, i think im okay now." Yang said as she walked towards blake with her helmet in her hand.

"Next time, don't be so dramatic." Blake and Yang gave each other a fist bump. The gunner then yelled from behind them, "You guys Really are crazy!" but Yang just flipped him off.

Blake then noticed Yang's wound that was still bleeding. "Crap! hold on let me look at you!" Blake grabbed Yang's face and looked at the gash in her forehead. "Do you have any water?" she asked. Yang then gave Blake her water canteen. Blake took a drink out of it and poured some water into her palm. She then put the water on Yang's forehead. "Ow! that hurts!" Yang yelled at her. "I thought you were a soldier remember?" Blake said while laughing. She then handed Yang a container of disinfectant cream. "Here put this on it and ill bandage it." "Okay Dr. Belladonna." Yang said with a smile on her face as she applied the cream. "So.. have you heard from Ruby, or Weiss?" Yang asked Blake as she was bandaging Yang's forehead. "No, Jaune neither." she replied. "Well, look like it's just you and me." Yang said. Blake then finished patching up her friend and patted the bandage. "There! all better!" she said.

The two then walked towards the blast door that lead to the ONI Alpha picked up her helmet and put it back on. "So what now?" she asked Blake. "My vote, Rest until we're ready to move." Blake said. The blast door hissed and slowly began to open. Yang and Blake readied their weapons. The door opened, and a SWAT officer came walked out of the door. "Thank God! Does one of you know how to use explosives?!" Yang and Blake then looked behind the officer and saw the UNSC truck that was on fire. Yang turned towards Blake. "Your Vote? Just got overruled."

Blake then sighed with disappointment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **sorry if this is a smaller Jaune chapter because, i'm trying to focus more on the next two non-jaune chapters. Also, I am going to try to integrate SOME of the audio logs since I can't add them all, so if you want to hear what happens to sadie and mike, look for a summary on Halo wiki, or you can listen to them on Youtube. BUT ANYWAY, heres the next installment.

Jaune Arc

Kizingo Boulevard

6 hours later

Jaune looked back from the gauss cannon, at the the soldier lying on the floor behind him, and saw that her helmet had letters written on it… it said "Emerald." Jaune then thought of his sisters. He remembered that they said that they all wanted to enlist when they turned 18, and Jaune was proud of them, but after what he's seen… He just doesn't want them to end up like Emerald. Virgil took control of a screen in the room behind Jaune, and said. "Curfew hour is approaching, so please hurry along!" Jaune then looked back over the balcony, and saw a phantom landing in the middle of the street, in front of the homeless shelter. "Just give me a second Virgil!" Jaune said with frustration. He jumped off of the damaged gauss turret, and walked over to the girl's body.

He took off Emerald's helmet, and threw it off the balcony. He then folded her hands and placed them on her chest, so it would look like she died peacefully. Jaune deactivated his visor, and said, "I know it's too late for you, but it isn't too late for them…. thank you… goodbye." he then reactivated his visor and walked down into the shelter's main lobby. As Jaune was about to walk out of the shelter, a computer on shelter's main desk turned on, It was Virgil. "Having personal issues? Marriage issues? Call doctor Okiba- Family therapist." Jaune didn't understand what Virgil said at first, but he figured out that he was asking about what set Jaune off. "I have seven sisters, and they all want to enlist. I just don't want them to see what its really like." Jaune answered. Virgil played the recording of a dog whining and Said, "Sorry for the inconvenience, please have a pleasant evening." Virgil then played a sad robotic chirp. "It's fine Virgil… so, where to next?" Jaune asked. "Tours of the - ONI Alpha site- start at $24.99, plus a bridge toll fee!" Virgil answered. "Okay... by the way, that's a total rip off." Jaune replied.

This time, instead of just engaging the enemy, Jaune wanted to flank around them so he could conserve ammo. He used the destroyed Wraiths as cover from a squad of Jetpack Brutes, but he couldn't find a chance to move. "Virgil! I need a distraction!" Jaune tried to whisper, but one of the brutes heard him. "Who was that?" a brute asked. It then sniffed the air for a scent. "I smell fresh meat brothers!" it said. The brute was on the other side of the Wraith that Jaune was hiding behind. "Now!" Jaune whispered. Then, something lit up in front of him, it was headlights. "Look out!" one of the brutes yelled. "What is that?" Jaune thought. His question was soon answered, as a garbage truck drove out an alleyway and struck the group of brutes. Jaune then began to run towards a blast door in front of him, which was opening.

After the door closed, Jaune stopped to catch his breath. "Virgil… what the hell was that?" Jaune asked while panting. "Attention Residents! Automated Garbage disposal trucks will arrive shortly!" Virgil said.

"Okay then… why can't you let me drive one?" Jaune asked, again. "It is now - 12:00 PM - all unknown disturbances will be recorded and investigated by the NMPD." Virgil answered. "Still doesn't answer my question." Jaune said. Then, Virgil played the recording of a dog growling. "Okay! Okay! i'm going!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune walked past the group of dead hunters he killed previously, and he reached a blast door with the ONI symbol on it. "Are we there yet?" he asked Virgil. Then the blast door opened to a tunnel and it was pitch black so, jaune activated his visor's advanced optics. "Please continue through this tunnel to reach - ONI Alpha site." Virgil instructed him. Jaune then saw three suicide grunts jump out of an abandoned car, a started to run towards him. "Crap!" Jaune pulled out his M6S and sprayed his whole magazine into the group, killing them. "Is it clear?" he asked Virgil as the abandoned car turned on. "Warning! Area is still under Lockdown!" Virgil said through the car's GPS.

Jaune slowly crept through the tunnel, and started to hear wings fluttering. "What the-" Jaune's remark was interrupted by a green, insect looking creature that started to fire plasma rounds at him from the top of the tunnel. "THEY HAVE BUGS TOO?!" he yelled as he sprayed at it with his M7. The bug retreated, but jaune could still hear wings fluttering. "Infestation reported, an exterminator will take care of the problem shortly." Virgil was referring to Jaune. "Great, first needles, now bugs." Jaune said sarcastically. Then ten more of the insects flew out of the darkness of the tunnel, and towards Jaune. He then pulled out a plasma grenade. Virgil played a recording of a woman's voice. "Betcha can't stick it." she said. Jaune grinned inside his helmet. "You're on."

After Jaune exterminated them, he reached the end of the tunnel, and was covered in green ooze from the bugs. "Ugh Gross." he said as he tried to wipe it off of his armor. Jaune saw a bridge that had been destroyed. He looked further in the distance to see a huge, cube shaped building, that was on fire. "Why am I here Virgil?" he asked. "Please keep it clean, and respect public property by picking up all pieces of trash." Virgil said. "Trash?" Jaune then looked down and saw a small object with a handle on it. "what is this?" he looked at the handle, which had text that said, "UNSC Remote Detonation Charge." Jaune then spinned the round part that the handle was attached to. "RDCs? Didn't Blake carry these? Wait… why would they blow up a ONI building?" Jaune thought.

"Stand by to adjust trajectory!" "On my mark!"

"What'd she just say?"

"Mark!"

"Pyrrha what are you doing? we're way off course!"

"We're headed exactly where i need to go!"


	12. Chapter 12

Yang Xiao Long

ONI Alpha site

2 hours after drop

Blake and Yang stopped and regrouped with the officer, and the Tank gunner's men. "What's your objective?" Blake asked the SWAT officer. "This tunnel leads to a bridge and at the end of it is the ONI Alpha site. We're suppose to defend it, but if worse comes to worse, we'll have to destroy it." he answered. "Okay… anyway to prevent that?" Yang asked him. "Well, we could destroy the bridge so the covies could only come in by air." Yang grinned and looked at Blake. "Sounds like a plan to me." she said. "You just want to see more explosions, don't you?" Blake asked Yang. "Uh yeah." she replied. Blake then turned towards the Tank gunner. "Tell your men to get prepped, you're heading out first." he clenched the brow of his nose. "Fine, just give us a minute." he groaned.

Yang was sitting next to Blake on a destroyed truck, while the Marines were getting ready. Blake was reading "Ninjas of love" and she glanced over at Yang's Spartan laser, and looked at her dragon decal. "Why do you like dragons so much?" Blake asked her. "ITS A DRAGON THAT BREATHES FIRE, WHY WOULDN'T I LIKE IT?" Yang replied.

The officer and the tank gunner were talking, until they heard Blake start laughing. They both then looked at the pair. "Hey… you don't think they're…. together, do you?" the gunner asked the officer. "I dont think so, maybe it's just that they've been through a lot." the officer said as he reloaded his sidearm. Yang then stood up and yelled. "Okay! nap time's over! We've got a bridge to destroy!"

Yang looked off into the distance, and saw a Wraith at the part of the bridge that her group just came from. Yang was covering Blake while she was setting up some explosives. "Hurry up!" Yang whispered. Blake then stopped and turned her head slightly, "Look, do you want to do this? Be my guest, but this isn't a job you want to rush." Blake then finished rigging the first explosive charge, and it let out a small beep. Yang turned towards the SWAT officer that was in the watch tower at the end of the bridge, monitoring the explosives. "Did that do it?" she asked him. "Signal's Good!" A Wraith mortar then hit the top of the watch tower, but the officer was unharmed. "Just arm the other detonators and pull back to me!" he yelled from across the bridge. Blake then nudged Yang on the shoulder. "Come on, tough girl, we've got to blow this bridge!"

The pair ran to the middle of the bridge and took cover, Blake was behind a barricade, while Yang was behind a destroyed Warthog. Blake poked her head out from behind cover, and looked at her partner. "Yang! Arm the other charges!" Another plasma mortar struck the ground behind Yang. she turned and now saw two Wraiths firing at them. "What about those Wraiths?" she asked Blake. "Forget about them, we've got explosives to set!" The Wraith's plasma gunners started to shoot at them now. "How am i going to forget about them, IF THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US?" Yang yelled. Blake switched to her Rocket Launcher and reloaded it. "Fine, ill cover you! Officer! tell your men to cover my partner over here!"

Yang then ran towards the charge behind her, its handle was sideways and Yang was pushing the button on the handle but it wasn't making any noise. "Uh Blake? how do you arm these again?" Yang asked. Blake sighed and said, "You turn the handle and THEN you press the button." Blake then fired both tubes of Rocket launcher at the Wraiths. "Ohhhh. Okay!" Yang armed it and ran towards the next charge. "Gunner! Are there any covies inside the Alpha site yet?" Yang asked him. "Nope, still clear, but we can hear you guys from the top of the courtyard, so try to keep it down."

Yang got to third charge, and armed it just as a Phantom and two Banshees flew overhead. "Hey Gunner! Party's coming to you!" Yang yelled over the comms. "Aww, well i guess break time time is over, hehe," he said sarcastically. "Damn it! They're not letting up!" Blake yelled from behind Yang. "Troopers! I've got this one! Get to the end of the bridge!" A marine said as he armed the final charge. "That was the last one Yang!" Blake yelled. "Okay! Everyone behind those barriers, the bridge is set to blow!" Yang said.

Yang and Blake were the last ones to get behind the barriers, so the marines could move in while the Phantoms were dropping covies inside the Alpha site. "Officer! is the detonator ready?" Blake asked him. "Not yet! Come on super! Unlock the keypad!" he yelled at the Superintendent. "Please, keep it clean and respect public property!" The Superintendent replied. Yang started to laugh hysterically. "IF YOU DON'T LET US TRIGGER THOSE CHARGES IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES, YOUR DATA CENTER IS GOING TO BE CRAWLING WITH COVENANT!" he yelled. "Yang get to the watch tower." Blake said.

As Yang climbed up the ladder, the Superintendent started to speak, "Access Granted." it said.

"Well it's about damn time! Do it trooper!" the officer yelled at Yang. "Calm down, Officer" she said mockingly. Yang then pushed the Enter key on the console's keyboard. "Bridge toll accepted, Have a pleasant trip." the Superintendent said.

Yang looked at the bridge in awe as it exploded four times across the entire bridge, simultaneously. Yang put both of her hands in the air and yelled, "WAHOO! YEAH! THAT'S THE WAY!" Blake started to laugh, but then she remembered that the covenant were on the other side of the wall behind them. "Yang, celebration time is over! they're landing on the other side!"

Yang, Blake, and their support squad of marines entered the main courtyard of the Alpha site, and it was packed with Covenant. "Crap! Hunters! Four of them!" Blake yelled. Yang then got in front of her. "Okay, ill take the hunters, you and the rest of the marines push up to the top, Got it?" she asked Blake. "Yeah, Just…." Blake grabbed Yang's hand. "Don't get yourself killed alright?" Blake asked. "Don't worry about me, i have more than enough reasons to stay alive." The Gunner got on the comms. "Hey, Stevens, you owe me 20 bucks." Then the officer got on the comms. "God damn it." he said. Yang and Blake both shouted at them "WHAT?!" Yang kicked the officer straight in the nuts. "Yeah, next time you two love birds should keep off of the comms." The gunner said. "Now hurry up and get up here."

Just as Yang asked her, Blake pushed up on the left with the Marines, while Yang went for the hunters.

"Alright nothing fancy, just kill them and get to the top." Yang thought to herself as she switched to her Spartan laser. "Hey ugly! Bet you can't get a piece of this!" Yang was trying to get their attention. When she did, they got in a group and started to charge towards her. Yang started to sprint to them, so one of the hunters tried to clothes-line her, but Yang slid under it's arm, dodging the attack. She ended up behind the hunter, so she stuck it's back with a plasma grenade, killing it. Yang turned around and tried to find the other three, but her view was blocked by the second hunter. "SHIT!" she yelled. Yang placed her Spartan laser in front of her body as the hunter whacked her and sent her flying into a palm tree.

Yang felt sick, and her vision was blurry. She looked up and saw two hunters standing in a row, so she started to charge her Spartan laser. Yang fired it and both of the hunters fell to the ground with a hole in their torsos. "Guess, i wasn't delusional." Yang said to herself. The Fourth hunter let out a muffled cry, started to walk over to her. "Do your worst!" she yelled at it. The hunter Started to charge his assault cannon, while Yang was still sitting there. After it charged, he shot it at Yang and it hit the palm tree she was leaning on. The hunter let out a muffled laugh, and looked as the smoke cleared, but Yang was gone. The hunter then felt a deep, stabbing pain in his back. "Gotcha Bitch!" Yang yelled as she pulled her hand out of the hunter's back and started to run up the courtyard. She heard a gushy explosion when she reached the top.

Yang then heard Blake start to talk on the comms. "We can't hold them! Everyone get inside the building!" Yang looked around at the top and saw Marine, and Covenant bodies everywhere, but she didn't see Blake. "Blake! hold the doors! I'm coming!" Yang yelled.

Yang saw a marine run up the stairs behind her. "Door's this way!" he said. she then jumped over the stairs, turned to the left, and saw a blast door. She entered it and saw Blake, The gunner, and the Officer standing near an elevator shaft. "Found her outside sir!" The marine said to Blake "Thank you, marine," she said. Yang looked around and saw explosive charges all over the building. "Don't worry, the detonation codes are linked to my comm." Blake said. "Where's everyone else?" Yang asked. "They've all been evacuated, so we stayed behind with _her_ to wait for your slow ass_._" the gunner said with anger. "let's just get out of here.." the officer said inside the opened elevator.

The group of five's elevator started to the building's roof. "How many Pelicans are left?" Yang asked. "Oh, there just one." the gunner said, frustrated. Yang looked around the elevator shaft and saw green orbs of light all around them. "Wait, was is that?" Yang asked. A pink needle then struck the Marine's neck. "SHIT! BUGGERS!" the gunner yelled as held his injured marine. 20 'buggers' then flew into view of the group. "What?! what are covenant drones doing here?!" Blake asked. "The city's tunnels are filled with the damn things!" the officer yelled as he tried to shoot the flying bugs. Yang sprayed into the swarm with her M7 and killed most of the drones. "God damn it! stay with me marine!" the gunner yelled as the marine stopped breathing. The elevator reached the roof before all the drones were killed.

The gunner looked then at his arms, and saw that they were covered in blood, so he laid the now dead marine on the elevator floor, and looked at Yang with a angered look on his face. Yang's voice started to break. "I'm- I'm so sorry! its all my faul-" the gunner stopped her. "Save it trooper, lets just get the fuck out of here…."

The group got out of the elevator, and onto a landing platform where their pelican was waiting and boarded it. Yang and blake took off their helmets, while the gunner sat in the seat next to Yang, and the Officer sat on the seat in front of Blake. "Hey, do you guys know a Gunnery Sergeant Rose?" Yang then lit up with joy. "Sure do!" she said. "Patching her through!" the officer said while giving her a thumbs up. Ruby then started to speak over the comms. "It's glad to hear you both made it out. You guys okay?"

Yang remained silent. Blake then turned to Yang and grinned. "I'm fine but YANG got a little bit knocked around." Ruby started to talk again but she sounded alarmed. "Yang you okay?!"

the blonde girl still remained silent. "Oh, i get it… Permission to speak?" Ruby said. "Im fine Ruby, some hunters just gave me a little bit of trouble." Yang then turned to the gunner and saw that he was covering his face with his hands. "So where are you?" she asked quietly. "I'm with Weiss at the Police HQ." Blake turned towards the officer. "Can you take us there?" she asked. "Affirmative!" he answered.

"Need a pick up?" Blake asked. "Yeah….. Heh, Hey Weiss! I told you they'd find something that flies!" said while laughing. Weiss then got on the comms, "You two are making me bankrupt, you know that right?" Yang and Blake both started to chuckle. "We'll be there soon, so you better be there!" Yang yelled. "Alright, meet you uptop!" Ruby said as her teams comms went silent.

Blake then nudged Yang on the shoulder, again, and pointed towards the Alpha site. "What?" Yang asked. Blake made a fist and started to count down with her fingers, 3…..2…..1. She then clenched her fist, and the Alpha site went up in flames. Yang started to smile and said, "Okay Blake, you cheered me up!"

**Quick note:** What? You didn't expect me to forget about the ships did you?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Sorry about not posting yesterday, got wrapped up in school and personal biz. Anyway! i just wanted to say that i'm working on another RWBY story that isn't a crossover, and yes it has an OC, but its mostly from his, and team RWBY's point of view. It's more of a drama, kind-of romance, but ill be posting that either before or after RWBY:ODSTS gets past New mombasa.

PS: This chapter is going to tell Virgil's back story from an Audio log that Jaune picks up. BUT ANYWAY! heres the next installment.

Jaune Arc

ONI Alpha site

6 hours later

Juan continued to look at the burning ONI building as two phantoms landed

next to it. He stood up and threw the damaged explosIve over the destroyed bridge and into the water below. "Okay Virgil, how is this suppose to help me?" Jaune asked. Then a traffic turned on. "Don't worry- course rerouted to PD drive. Then another tunnel opened behind him. "Why can't we use the underground subway trams?" Jaune asked. Virgil then an audio recording, "The city's tunnels are filled with the damn things!"

"Was that a Police officer?" he asked. Virgil played another recording, "Affirmative!" the same voice said. "How are you doing that?"Jaune asked again. "Please proceed to your selected destination traveler!" Virgil said. "Fine!" Jaune yelled. He reached the end of the tunnel, it's door was still closed, and had a crashed truck at the end of it. "Is it clear out there?" Jaune asked. Virgil brought the truck to life, and said, "Affirmative!" and the tunnel door opened. Jaune walked out and saw streetlights turn on to the right of him. "Hey who made you anyway? I mean, why would an A.I. that had control of a whole city be helping one person?" Jaune asked Virgil. Then a Payphone started to ring, so Jaune sprinted to it and downloaded another Audio message, this one was titled, "Circle 5 Arc 1."

"Guess this was before the other one i picked up earlier" Jaune thought

The message started, and it sounded like something was being pushed off the hood of a car.

Mr. Endesha, from the previous message, started to talk. "Sadie, thank the gentleman." he said. "Guess she's still with mike." Jaune thought. Sadie then whispered. "Great etiquette tip Dad! Let me get back to you..." She ended the phone call with her dad. "My father says i should thank you for saving my life." She said. "Yeah, couldn't save the car though. I think there's something stuck in the...oh." mike stopped talking. "Thats a….Eww." Sadie said. "A brute... Yeah. I can see that." Mike finished the sentence.

"Mike, Seriously, Thanks." Sadie said. "Hey, i didn't want to be the guy who leaves the damsel in distress." he said with a low voice. "Plus all the lights turned red when you tried to drive away." Mike began to question her. "How did you?" "Virgil." She answered quickly. "Who's that? Your...boyfriend or something?" Jaune laughed right as Sadie laughed in the message. "Not quite…. You know the Superintendent?" Sadie asked Mike. "Sure. The A.I. that runs the city. Picks up the garbage, Monitors the traffic. It helped me trace a license-plate last week." he answered. "Well… Virgil is part of the Superintendent - A sub-routine my Dad wrote to look after me when i was a kid." Sadie revealed. "Look after you?" Mike asked. "After my mom died, it was just Dad and me. He did his best. But his job… When Dad couldn't be there, Virgil was. He helped me get to school on time, made sure i bought a healthy lunch and didn't watch too much TV- that sort of thing." Mike chuckled "Must've been annoying." Virgil then interrupted him. "YOUR TAX DOLLARS AT WORK!" the robotic voice said. "It still is…" Sadie said sounding frustrated. "Mike. Why are you helping me?" Sadie asked. "I'm a cop. Service to All," 'right?" Sadie stayed silent. "Look, the city's under attack… A lot of people need help. So, i can die a hero or die a coward but-" Sadie interrupted him. "Got any choices that don't involve dying?" Something exploded in the distance. Mike then answered, "Not if you want to go back over that bridge." Then the message ended. "So you were a Babysitter? or is that what you are now?" Jaune asked sarcastically. Virgil responded by playing the recording of the Angry dog again. "Sorry, just had to get it out."

"Firearm detected!" Virgil said. "What?" Jaune asked. A light post turned on and there was a rifle hanging onto a telephone wire. "Is that a.." Jaune looked closely, and saw that it was a SRS99 sniper rifle, the same type of sniper Weiss carried with her. Jaune tried to knock it off with some rocks he found on the ground, but all it did was move it further down the wire. Jaune looked around for something else, but all he found was a bike. "Wait a second! I can use the chains!" Jaune laid the bike flat, and tried to break the bike chain in half with the stock of his M7 and he got it on the first try. "Okay, ill try to lasso it!" Jaune then threw the chain around the rifle and pulled, but it took down the Telephone wire instead. "That works too." he said.

Jaune picked up the Sniper, its bi-pod was uneven, the scope was smashed, and it's barrel was pointed upward. "Maybe i can use this!" he said. Jaune tried to bend the sniper's barrel, but the barrel snapped in half instead. "Just my luck! How did that even get up there in the first place?!" Jaune yelled as he looked up at the skyscraper above him.

"I'm with Weiss in the Police HQ."

"Can you take us there?"

"Affirmative!"

"Alright, meet you uptop!"


	14. Chapter 14

Weiss Schnee

NMPD Headquarters

3 hours after drop

Weiss and Ruby made it to one of the Police landing pads, so Blake and Yang could pick them up, and they opened the door. Ruby was looking behind them, while Weiss was making sure the landing pad was clear. "Clear?" Ruby asked. Weiss lowered her sniper rifle, as the landing pad was clear. "Yeah, we're good." Weiss answered. Ruby began to walk towards the landing pad and tried to contact Jaune as Weiss followed from behind her. "Hey, Jaune. You out there? Respond! That's an order!" Ruby waited for a response, but there was nothing. "Damn it! I thought that we had extended frequencies here!" Ruby yelled. "Just give it up Ruby, even if he's alive, he's lost in that fog. Our comms can't cut through that." Weiss pointed to the fog that formed at the bottom of the building. "Just give up? What if it were you down there?" Weiss walked past Ruby and onto the landing pad. "I'd be scared shitless, but good thing i'm up here."Ruby turned to Weiss, and sighed. "You're a real piece of work, Weiss.

Then Weiss and Ruby saw Blake and Yang's pelican fly past a skyscraper and towards the landing pad. Yang got on the comms. "All aboard, Ladies! Next stop: anywhere but here." She said.

As Ruby and Weiss were about to enter the pelican, Ruby noticed something purple, out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw two banshees flying straight towards their pelican. "Banshees on your six!" The banshees started to fire at them. Ruby grabbed Weiss and threw her on the ground as the shots hit the pelican. "Hit the deck!"

The pelican quickly turned around, and almost crushed Weiss and Ruby. It started to fly away, but one of it's back thrusters were smoking. Blake got on the comms, "We're losing her! Watch out!" she yelled. Weiss heard something crash, and it was followed by a few explosions.

Ruby got up and tried to contact Blake and Yang. "Blake! Yang! Status!" they remained silent. Weiss could hear fear in Ruby's voice, so she got up. She then noticed that Ruby's hands were shaking. Weiss deactivated her visor, ran over to Ruby. She put both of her hands on Ruby's shoulders, and made Ruby face her. "No matter what happens, we're pulling them out! You hear me?!" Weiss yelled. Then Ruby deactivated her visor. "okay." she said. Weiss turned around and started to walk to the door that the pair just came from. She turned around and noticed that Ruby took off her helmet and was wiping something off of her face. "Ruby, get yourself together.. your our squad leader remember?" Weiss tried to comfort her with a joke, and it worked. "Yeah, sorry, let's go." Ruby said

"So, what about the covenant we saw on the way up here?" Weiss asked. "Now we get to kill them." Ruby answered. The pair walked up a staircase and towards another door. "Thank for picking such a tall building, i really love walking up all these stairs." Weiss said sarcastically. "Shut up, Weiss." Ruby replied.

The door opened, so Weiss looked around it's corner, and saw a courtyard with a phantom on the other end of it. Ruby started to walk out the door but Weiss stopped her. "Wait! They haven't seen us yet! try to get to the door over there!" She pointed to another door directly in front of them. "I'll cover you. Now go." Weiss slapped Ruby's butt. "Hey!"

Ruby quickly ran over to the door, and was signaling Weiss to go. Weiss made a mad dash to it, but the phantom dropped a shade turret, which started firing at her. Ruby ran inside the door while Weiss followed from behind. After they made it through, Ruby saw a door panel, so she ripped it off if it's hinges, and shot at it, so the door would lock.

"That should stop them." Ruby then jumped back, as a brute let out a roar, and banged on the closed door. "Let's just go." Weiss pouted. They were now in a corridor, which was littered with dead NMPD officers. "We need to move, Weiss, you take point, I've got your back."

They reached another door, and When it opened, there was a grunt behind it. Weiss covered it's mouth, and pulled it back inside the corridor, she then bludgeoned it's head with the stock of her sniper rifle.

"That was close!" Ruby whispered. Weiss looked outside the door and saw a small squad if brutes and a shade turret. She looked up and saw another squad of four jackal snipers that nested on a bridge above the brutes. "Go for the ones on the ground, ill get the snipers." Ruby smiled. "Yes, 'ma'am'." Ruby mocked her. Weiss lowered her sniper's bipod, and took aim. "Ready?" She asked Ruby. "Just get to work Weiss…" Ruby said.

Weiss fired the first shot, which hit the first Jackal's head, killing it instantly. "One down, three rounds left." Weiss thought to herself. She fired again, and hit the second's throat. The third and fourth jackal saw Weiss, so they tried to shoot her. Weiss got back behind the door, and got on the comms. "Ruby, a little help here?" A grenade flew next to the two jackals and killed one of them, and Ruby rejoiced over the comms. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! HA! IN YOUR FACE COVIES!" Weiss then quickly sniped the last jackal. "Is it clear Ruby?"

A brute was pushed onto the ground next to her, and it's armor was depleted. It started to back away from something, but a silenced bullet went through it's skull. "Ruby walked in front of Weiss, and reloaded her sidearm. "What do you think?" Ruby said as she put her M6S in her holster. "Come on we're almost there!" Ruby yelled at Weiss as they sprinted towards the next door.

They reached another corridor, and then the comms switched on. "Ruby, Weiss! We crashed down on a rooftop northeast of you guys!" it was Yang. "Okay! Stay put, We're coming! Weiss! Hurry up!" Ruby said as she sprinted towards the corridor exit.

The door opened, and there was a landing pad. Ruby looked across to the roof of a construction site and saw a crashed pelican on it. "How are we going to get over there?" Ruby asked, and turned towards Weiss who was staring at something. "Wow, would you look at that." Weiss pointed to a small, and flat platform that was being held by a crane, and acted as a bridge between the two buildings.

"That's so convenient it's scary." Ruby said. Weiss walked passed her and jumped on the platform. "Come on, I'll hold your hand if you want, Ruby." Weiss said sarcastically. "Yang, Blake we're coming!"

Blake got on the comms. "I see you guys! Hurry up!"

The pair started to walk on the platform, and when they reached the end of it, they jumped onto the roof of the construction site. When their feet hit the floor, Yang immediately ran over to Ruby, and gave her a bear hug. "im so happy you're okay!" She yelled. The tank gunner walked next to the group. "Her too?" He asked Blake. "Hey! She's my sister!" Yang then hugged Ruby tighter. "Yang, you're crushing me!" Ruby whispered.

Yang then let go of her. "What the situation?" Weiss asked. Blake walked over to her teammates. "Pilots are dead, and another one died on impact." Ruby turned and saw a dead police officer sitting in one of the pelican's passenger seats. "Look you ladies better wrap this up, we got banshees inbound." The gunner said as he cocked a machine gun turret.

"Weiss, use your Sniper to clip those banshee's wings, Blake, use your Rocket launcher, and Yang…. Amaze me." Ruby said. Yang handed Ruby her spartan laser. "Don't drop her." she said. Yang then walked over to a missile pod, and held it with both of her hands. "Prepare to be blown away!" Yang yelled.

"Here they come!" the gunner yelled as a green plasma mortar struck the crashed pelican.

Banshee squadrons littered the skies in front of the group, and they were followed by multiple Phantoms.

Two banshees approached Weiss, and started to fire plasma bursts at her. "Steady, your breathing, exhale when you pull the trigger, and go for the wings." She then fired at the one on the left, and it tried to evade the shot, but it hit the banshee's wing, which caused it to flip to the right, and crash into the second banshee, killing them both. "Ha! Two Birds with one stone!" Weiss yelled.

Blake and the gunner focused on the Phantoms, she would blow it's thrusters apart, and the Gunner would take out it's Plasma cannon. One of the phantoms tried to land above them, but it was Heavily damaged, so Blake shot the ships belly. It tried to fly away, but Ruby finished it off with Yang's spartan laser.

Yang, on the other hand, probably had the highest kill count, as if the banshees even tried to escape, her missile pod's rockets would heat seek their target. "Hahaha! this is for Harvest!" she yelled. a phantom started to float towards her, so she fired every rocket she had left, and obliterated the ship. "You just got blown back to planet jackass, Jackass!" she yelled.

Eventually the on pour came down to one last phantom. Ruby looked at it, and saw that is was moving towards them, and it was accelerating. "One phantom left, but it's not slowing down!." Ruby then looked at the right side of it, and saw that it's bay doors were open, and there was a big brute that had a gravity hammer, and it was hanging onto the side of the phantom. "Look out! Chieftain!" she yelled.

The chieftain dropped in the middle of the group. The gunner tried to shoot at it, but the brute slammed it's hammer into his skull, and knocked him aside. "Scatter!" Ruby yelled. Weiss was the closest to the chieftain, so it began to charge her. She fired three sniper bullets into the brute's torso, but it did nothing.

The chieftain slammed his hammer into the ground, and the shock pushed her onto the ground and against a construction pole. The brute flipped his hammer onto it's back, which had a huge blade on it. The Chieftain raised his hammer, and began to thrust it downward. Weiss tried to block it with her rifle, but it didn't work, as the blade went through her chest plate and into her lung cavity. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, as the brute pulled it's hammer out of Weiss's chest.

The hammer's blade had Weiss's sniper stuck to it, so the brute yanked it off and threw it off of the building. The chieftain brought his hammer up again, but before he could strike, Ruby jumped onto the brute's back, causing the hammer to fall to the ground. Ruby pulled her combat knife out of the sheath on her chest plate, and began to stab the brute's neck. "DON'T-YOU-TOUCH-HER!" she yelled as she repeatedly stabbed into the brute's neck. The brute was coughing up blood, but he was still standing, So Blake tried to push him down, but he still didn't budge. Finally, Yang charged in, and knocked the brute to the floor.

Yang took off her helmet, and spat onto the brute's now dead body. Blake stood up next to her. "Nice!" she said. Ruby started to speak, but her voice was muffled. "Get this thing off of me!" Ruby was apparently under the brute's body. Yang and Blake looked at each other, and pushed the brute off of their squad leader. Ruby got up, took off her helmet and immediately ran to Weiss's side. "Weiss!"

Weiss deactivated her visor, but her face was blocked by a patch of blood. Ruby took off her helmet, and grabbed her partner's face, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Weiss! Look at me! Please!" Ruby's voice was shaking. "I'm-I'm still here Ruby." Weiss said as she coughed up more blood. "Yang give her some water!" Blake yelled. Yang held her canteen to Weiss's face and poured the water down her throat, keeping more blood from coming up. "Blake...will i be okay?" Weiss asked. Blake looked at Weiss's stab wound in her chest. Blake sighed, "Only thing we can do is stitch it, give you some antibiotics, and hope for the best" she answered. The group hear a low voice from behind them. "Am... Am i the odd man out here? *cough* *cough* i mean… shit, my brains are on the ground next to me…." Team RWBY looked behind them, and saw who it was…. it was the gunner. Yang took off her helmet, quickly ran to him, and saw something she'll never forget.

The man's right eye was ripped out of it's socket, and his brains were spilling onto the floor."O-oh my god." Yang muttered, as she covered her mouth. Ruby and Blake stood behind 's voice shattered and her knees buckled. "I…..Im…" The gunner looked out of his only eye, and saw a young, blonde girl, with tears in her eyes. "S-Stop…. this… this isn't anyone's fault, death is never...anyone's fault." his voice got quieter. "Gunner…*sniffle* that isn't your name… What's *sniffle* What's your real name?" Yang asked. "Here…. im not going to need this anymore." The gunner handed Yang his dog tags. Yang turned to Blake. "Will he…*sniffle* will he…" Blake shook her head sadly. The gunner quietly chuckled. "Heh…. At least i died doing something…. Right?" The gunner held out his hand, and Yang held onto it with both of her hands. "Make sure…. your friends get out of this...this….hell hole….. all of them." he let out one final breath, and he passed the torch.

His hand left Yang's and she let out a small wail. Blake tried to comfort Yang, so she hugged her from behind. Yang looked down, and saw that her hands were now stained with blood, and so was the Gunner's dog tag. She looked at it and it read, "Simon R. Porter." She then put the tag in her chest plate pocket, and closed his remaining eye. Ruby put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "He's in a better place Yang." Yang turned towards Ruby who also had tears in her eyes. "We *sniffle* We need to find Jaune…. and Pyrrha, and get them out of here.." Yang said.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake heard Weiss coughing, and ran over to her. "How bad?" Yang asked, while sniffling. "Not good." Weiss said. Ruby got down next to her. "We're going to find the others and we're going to get you out of here." Blake interrupted them "Not by air, we're not."

Ruby pulled her knife out of the dead Brute's neck, and placed it back in it's sheath. She reached for Weiss's hand. She made Weiss stand up and put her arm around Ruby. "That's alright, I know another way." she said. The group of four then looked over the city as the sun started to set.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: so sorry about the lack of chapters! My computer stopped working, so i'm going to have to start uploading fanfics from my phone so sorry if this chapter is a little short. if there are any spelling errors or incorrect spacing, please try to mind them. I'm doing the best I can. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Jaune Arc

NMPD Headquarters

6 hours later

Jaune looked up and saw the Police headquarters. He walked to a subway entrance and asked, "*sigh* where to next, Virgil?" Virgil let out a small chime and said, "Please follow this road for - 2.7 miles- to reach Kikowani station." A screen turned on next to Jaune, and it projected a yellow arrow that pointed to the street.

Jaune was walking down an abandoned road, and he looked at the digital clock inside his helmet, which said that it was midnight. Jaunes team dropped six hours ago. "Six hours and still haven't heard from my team. They're probably not even looking for me, but who can blame them? I'd probably slow them down."Jaune didn't notice that he was thinking out loud, so Virgil heard what he said.

Virgil started to speak but the A.I. sounded distorted. Virgil played a message, but it was scratchy. "W-We need to find J-Jaune, a-and P-Pyrrha, and get them o-out of here." Jaune recognized that voice, it was Yang. Virgil then played a recording of Sadie's father. "Y-Y-You c-can't blame yourself,-" the recording changed to Ruby's voice, "-J-Jaune-" then it changed to to Weiss' s voice, "-Y-You hear me?!"

"Thanks Virgil, but how did you do that?!" Jaune asked. "Wait a second! You're using the the City's comm chatter to speak aren't you?!" Virgil let out a small chime, "Affirmative!" The A.I. replied.

Jaune reached a blast door, which Virgil opened for him. He looked past the door and saw a destroyed UNSC convoy. There was a small, and pointed covenant structure in the middle of the street. Jaune approached it and saw multiple small floating figures, they were covenant, but they different... they had tentacles. Jaune raised his weapon, but then he noticed something... they weren't paying attention to him.

Jaune lowered his M7. "Hey Virgil? Weren't you trying to talk to these aliens?" Jaune asked. "Affirmative!" Virgil replied. The A.I. played another recording, "Y-You-u dont ne-e-ed to- hurt them,- J-Jaune." Jaune sighed and said, "Fine, but i'm going to have to do something about them..." Virgil spoke again, "l-let me -H-Handle t-them"

All the monitors in the surrounding area turned on and their screens turned white. They played a low guttural growl, and then a loud distorted scream came from the screens.

All the floating aliens quickly hovered away and above the rooftops.

"Jesus! Can you be any louder Virgil?!" Jaune whispered. Virgil's voice was then heard across the street. "All aboard! Tram #17 is now leaving the station!"Jaune looked across the street and saw a sign that was blinking. "I guess not."

Jaune reached the tram station, but an emergency gate blocked it's entrance. "

Please return all medical waste to a first aid kiosk immediately!" Virgil said.

"Medical waste?" Jaune asked himself. He looked down and saw a small can with a huge handle. Jaune picked it up and saw that it was a biofoam canister. "Someone must've had a bad day..." Jaune thought.

"How bad?"

"Not good!"

"We're going to get you out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the long-ass wait! Got high school projects, then the family. So, im splitting this into a two parter because if I don't, well then it would take longer to make this. Enjoy!

Ruby Rose

Kikowani Station

1 hour ago

The squad trudged through an intersection and headed towards the entrance of Kikowani station as nightfall was now upon them. Yang took point, and Blake had the rear while Ruby struggled to keep Weiss on her feet.

"Just a little longer Weiss. We're almost there!" Weiss stopped limping. Her knees buckled and she started wheezing. "Pu-Put me down- Put me down for a second." Ruby lowered Weiss, and laid her against a wall.

Weiss started to gasp for air, so Ruby took off her bloodstained helmet.

Weiss then grabbed her throat and started choking violently. Ruby turned to Blake who was standing behind her, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Ruby cried.

Blake ran to Weiss and kneeled before her. "She's got a punctured lung, and her chest cavity is filling up with blood. She can't breathe!"

Weiss started to cough up blood while Blake tried to get something out of her medical bag. Ruby started sobbing, "BLAKE! DO SOMETHING!" Blake worked fast and grabbed a biofoam canister.

Blake folded the canister's handle and grabbed Weiss's shoulder, "HOLD STILL!"

She then inserted the handle into Weiss's chest wound, and pressed down on the top of the canister, and orange foam overflowed her wound and began to ooze out of her chest plate.

Weiss stopped choking and began to deeply inhale.

Ruby ripped her helmet of her head, and hugged Weiss, "THANK GOD!" She then pulled Weiss in for a deep, passionate, kiss. Ruby didn't care if Weiss's lips tasted like blood, she was just glad that her girlfriend was still alive.

After they separated, Ruby rested her head on her partner's shoulder, so Weiss put her arms around her. "Dammit Ruby, we're on mission." She said.

Yang approached Blake, "What happened?" she asked. Blake deactivated her visor, "We almost lost Weiss, but shes okay now."

Yang looked at her other teammates and quietly giggled, as they were still clinging to each other. She nudged Blake, "So Blake, was I right?" She asked. Blake sighed, "Yes, yes you were." Yang started to laugh a little louder, but Ruby started to speak, "We know about you and Blake too, Yang."

"*cough* *cough* Yeah. Next time, don't do it in your pod." Weiss added. Blake stayed silent, while Yang stomped away, further into the tram station. "Where you going Yang?" Ruby asked mockingly.

"To scan the perimeter..." Yang grumbled.

Weiss then broke her and Ruby's hug. "So what now?" She asked. Ruby stood up, "The station's trams run underground, out to the old city. We're going to find one of the tunnels, and walk out of here."

Weiss pulled the foam canister out of her wound, and laid it on the ground. "So...You're gonna carry me all the way, sweetheart?" She asked Ruby.

Ruby put her helmet back on and reactivated its visor, "If I have to." She answered.

The group then heard the screeching of a phantom as it soared through the night sky, outside the tram station. Ruby turned to Blake and pointed at the ticket booth gate. "Blake! Get the-" The gate then began to close before Ruby could finish her sentence. "Door..."

Blake stared at the gate for a moment before glancing back at Ruby. "Uh... that wasn't me." She said. Ruby just shrugged, and held her hand out to Weiss.

Weiss handed her the foam canister.

Ruby just glanced at it for a second and tossed it under the now closed booth gate.

Then, Yang got on the comms. "Ruby? You're gonna want to see this..."

Blake handed Weiss her helmet. Then, Ruby got her back on her feet, and the two of them moved further into the station while Blake followed from behind.

The three caught up with Yang who was waiting at the top of railway's stairs.

Ruby laid Weiss next to a planter, and tried to clean off her visor with a rag. "Can you even see out of this thing?" Ruby asked. "Barely." Weiss answered. Ruby spat into the rag and managed to wipe a little bit of the blood off. "Better?" She asked. Weiss nodded in response.

Ruby walked over to Yang, who heavily sighed, "This means we're screwed right?"

Ruby looked to the right, and saw the tram, but most of it's wheels were destroyed and the ones that weren't, were sparking.

She then looked to the left and frowned when she saw that the tram tunnel was flooded. Even if they tried to push through it, the tunnel was probably infested with drones.

Ruby looked up and saw the phantom that her, Blake, and Weiss encountered earlier.

"Not yet"

Ruby turned to her sister, "Wait here with Weiss. We're going to steal that ride."

The phantom descended and began to slowly hover to the left.

Seeing this, Ruby immediately turned to Blake, who was standing next to Weiss.

"It's landing. Now's our chance! Blake, You're with me!"

Blake pointed at the phantom questionably, and stared at her team leader. Ruby simply nodded twice in response. Yang walked next to her partner and lightly pushed her, "Go get 'em Blakey!"

Ruby and Blake readied their weapons and rushed down the left set of stairs, however, Blake was still doubtful of this plan. "Ruby, I can fly a pelican, but a phantom?! It's been years since i've even ran a simulation!"

Ruby grew frustrated, "Blake! This our only chance! All of this is resting on you and me!" She then cocked her assault rifle, "So just lets see what you remember!"

The two troopers crept through one of the railways, and towards the idle phantom.

Ruby made a fist and held it in front of her so Blake could see it, "Hold up."

She scanned the area below the phantom

She saw three grunts, one brute, and four unmanned banshees on a landing platform behind the phantom. Two of the grunts were conversing next to a plasma turret while the brute was shouting at the third grunt, who was trying to sleep.

"Blake. ive got a plan!"

The two took cover behind a derailed train. Ruby held a grenade while Blake took aim with her rocket launcher.

"3...2...1!"

Blake fired, and the rocket's velocity and blast radius increased as it collided with the brute, and the grunt.

Ruby tossed her grenade and blew the two grunts into pieces.

"Go Blake! Up that lift, and kill the pilot!"

lake entered the phantom's gravity lift and began to levitate into the purple ship.

"Here goes nothing!" She yelled.

A few minutes later, Blake got back on the comms, but she sounded like she was out of breath. "Cabin secured...*sigh* Flight controls read green across the board...Well uh, purple. But she's good to go... I think..."

Ruby began to sprint towards the banshees, "Okay, ill grab a banshee, you go get Weiss and Yang!"

"On my way! Blake replied.

Ruby quickly dove into one of the banshees, and activated it's thrusters.

She glided through the city and passed a bridge, which Blake's phantom was hovering over.

**Ruby: **"You got them?"

**Blake: **"Yeah!"

**Yang: **"Yup! We're all here!"

**Weiss: **"Yang, lets man these turrets."

Ruby and Blake flew further down the bridge, until they reached a giant blast door.

"Aw crap!" Yang yelled.

Then an electronic chirp rang through all their helmets. "B-Bridgge tol-ll accepted."

The doors opened, revealing a new set of buildings.

Ruby accelerated through the door, "Blake! Lets go!"

Once they were through, the buildings that surrounded them started to glow blue.

Weiss got on the comms, "*cough* *cough* its squidfest!"

Then Blake, "Banshees too!"

Ruby checked both of their flanks. There was a whole squad of enemy banshees to the left, and a shoal of the tentacled aliens to the right.

**Ruby: **"Blake! Go for the blast doors! I got this!"

Blake punched it.

She blasted past the squids, and in between multiple flooded buildings until they reached the doors.

**Blake: **"We're here, and it looks like it's cle-"

There was then a huge explosion that rang above their ship.

Yang leaned out of the phantom and looked above them.

There was something breaking through the atmosphere and was barreling down on them.

**Yang: **"WHAT THE FUCK! BLAKE! MOVE NOW!"

Blake did as she was told, and hovered to the right as the object crashed down on the earth's surface.

The impact sent a shockwave that violently jerked Blake's ship around.

**Ruby:** "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Her teammates watched the dust settle, and when it did, a huge purple, spider-looking object with four legs emerged from it.

**Yang, Blake & Weiss: **"Oooh shit."

**Blake: **"Ruby, you're not gonna like this."

**Ruby: **"What?"

**Blake: **"We've got a scarab."


End file.
